The present invention relates to building structures and more particularly to building structures which are especially suited for use in the construction of greenhouses.
Greenhouses which have frames constructed using structural frame members in the form of elongated aluminum extrusions are already known but such known greenhouses have presented certain serious practical disadvantages.
In the first place, many such known greenhouses have been difficult to assemble, calling for the use of a considerable number of nuts and bolts or other fastening devices.
Other such known greenhouses have presented the difficulty that prolonged adjustment of tensioning devices, such as turnbuckles, is necessary to square the frame structure to allow it to be safely glazed.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide building structures which present several important practical advantages especially when utilized in the construction of greenhouses and when compared to previously known structures.
It is a further important object of this invention to provide a building structure in the form of a greenhouse which is more easily assembled and erected.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.